El dios más poderoso
by DARKGODBZ
Summary: Zeno-sama a decidido retirarse de su puesto de dios, y ha conseguido un sucesor pero no será fácil, su sucesor tendrá que ir a cada universo para aprender de ellos, miren como este nuevo dios cambiara a cada universo, Gran harem y gran Crossover
1. Chapter 1

**_Capitulo 1_**

 ** _Séptimo Universo_**

 ** _En un_** ** _templo que está situado en un árbol gigante, el cual a su vez se encuentra plantado en la punta de una gran roca, la cual está en la parte central de la base de una gigantesca pirámide flotante invertida, se encontraban cinco sujetos, uno tenía apariencia de gato de piel morado y delgada,_** ** _vestía ropa egipcia negra con azul oro, con las decoraciones blancas y naranjas, a su lado había un hombre de piel de color azul, pelo blanco y con características muy femeninas, vestía una túnica marrón, una especie de coraza blanca con detalles amarillos, anaranjados y blancos, zapatos de taco negro y lleva un aro de color azul que rodea su cuello. El sujeto azul cargaba a un bebe peli negro que tenia cola de mono_**

 ** _Delante de ellos se encontraban un hombre de muy baja estatura, tenía la cabeza de forma ovalada con secciones de rayas color celeste y purpura en su cara, vestía una túnica rosa con bordes de color amarillo, en su tordo posee el símbolo de_** **全** **,** ** _usaba tacones rosas con medias doradas y sus dos orejas eran puntiagudas de color gris. Al lado de él se encontraban dos hombres altos de piel azul que vestían túnicas moradas con amarillo que le cubrían parte de sus caras haciendo que solo se vieran sus ojos y también llevaba unos gorros raros amarrillos_**

¿Hicieron los que les pedí?-dijo el sujeto bajito

 ****Sí Zeno-sama, aquí está el bebe saiyajin-dijo el hombre azul

Gracias Wiss, entonces nos lo llevaremos-dijo Zeno

 ** _Uno de los sujetos que estaba al lado de él fue donde estaba Wiss y este le entrego el bebe, el sujeto regreso donde estaba Zeno_**

Con todo respeto Zeno-sama ¿Para qué quiere al bebe?-dijo el gato

Fácil Bills, lo quiero porque él será mi sucesor-dijo Zeno

¡¿Qué?!-exclamaron Wiss y Bills sorprendidos

¿Piensa dejar su puesto Zeno-sama?-dijo Wiss

Sí, llevo mucho tiempo siendo dios y he decidido retirarme-dijo Zeno

¿Pero porque un saiyajin?-dijo Bills

Sé que es una raza guerrera muy poderosa, es perfecto para ser un dios-dijo Zeno-Aparte quiero revivir un vieja leyenda

¿No será mucho para el niño? Tendrá que aprendo todo sobre los doce dioses-dijo Wiss

No será problema, lo entrenare adecuadamente y también le enseñare todo-dijo Zeno

¿Cómo se llama él niño Zeno-sama?-dijo Wiss

Se llamara Zeff, el príncipe de los dioses de la destrucción-dijo Zeno

 ** _FIN_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Capitulo 2_**

 ** _13 años después_**

 ** _Han pasado trece años desde que Zeno-sama había llevado a Zeff a entrenarlo y a educarlo para ser su sucesor, sus dos ayudantes cuidaron a Zeff hasta que cumplió seis años_**

 ** _A los diez años Zeno-sama comenzó a entrenarlo y a enseñarle todo acerca de ser un buen dios, Zeff daba sus mejores esfuerzos_**

 ** _Cuando cumplió diez y en uno de sus entrenamiento Zeff cambio, su piel se había vuelto más bronceada, su cabello había tomado un tono rojizo-purpura, las pupilas de sus ojos se volvieron color rojizo._**

 ** _Zeff tenía trece años ahora, vestía una hombrera negra con bordes azules y botas negras de combate, él aun tenía su cola y tenía el cabello largo hasta los hombros_**

 ** _Actualmente_**

 ** _Zeff se encontraba caminando en los pasillos de un gran castillo, el llego hasta a una gran puerta y entro a una habitación donde estaba Zeno-sama con sus ayudantes_**

¿Querías verme padre?-dijo Zeff

Sí, tengo que hablar contigo-dijo Zeno-Tú serás mi sucesor y como tal deberás aprender de cada universo y de los dioses que hay

Lo entiendo padre, he estudiado mucho sobre cada universo-dijo Zeff

Eso lo sé muy bien pero quiero que vayas a cada universo para que aprendas más de él-dijo Zeno

¿Enserio?-dijo Zeff sorprendido

Sí, así aprenderás mejor de los universos-dijo Zeno-Pero tendrás un periodo de tiempo de estancia

¿De cuánto seria esa estancia?-dijo Zeff

Te quedaras cuatro meses para aprender de cada universo-dijo Zeno

Entendido padre, ¿Cuál será el primer universo que visitare?-dijo Zeff

Comenzaras con el séptimo universo-dijo Zeno

¿Cuándo me iría?-dijo Zeff

Mañana-dijo Zeno-Ya les dije a los demás dioses que visitaras sus universos, así que no habrá problema

Entendido padre, me retiro-dijo Zeff saliendo de la habitación

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 ** _Zeff estaba preparado para irse, llevaba una ropa diferente, usaba una playera de combate de color blanco con el símbolo_** ** _全_** ** _,_** ** _unos pantalones amarillos que tenían un agujero para su cola y unas botas de combate de color negro_**

Iras primero a un planeta donde se encuentra Gid Lucion Deviluke- dijo Zeno-Es una de las personas más poderosas del séptimo universo, él te ayudara a aprender más de ese universo

Entendido padre-dijo Zeff

Aquí tienes la ubicación del planeta-dijo Zeno dándole un papel

Lo tengo, me retiro padre-dijo Zeff antes de desaparecer

 ** _Séptimo Universo-lugar desconocido_**

 ** _Zeff apareció en un planeta donde solo se veía rocas_**

Tú debes ser Zeff

 ** _Zeff volteo a ver al quien dijo eso y vio a un chico de su edad sentado en una roca, el chico era pelinegro que tenía una chaqueta negra y unos pantalones que le hacían juego, aparte tenia vendas en sus manos, tenía pendientes y se podía ver que tenía una cola de demonio que tenía un tridente al final_**

¿Tú quien eres?-dijo Zeff

Yo soy Gid Lucion Deviluke-dijo bajando de la roca-Es un placer conocer al sucesor de Zeno-sama-dijo Gid extendiéndole la mano

El placer es mío-dijo Zeff estrechándole la mano-Dime ¿Qué haces en un planeta como este?

Sólo vengo a entrenar-dijo Gid

¿Enserio?-dijo Zeff-¿Qué tal si entrenamos juntos?

¿Lo dices enserio?-dijo Gid

Claro, soy un saiyajin, me gusta entrenar y luchar-dijo Zeff poniéndose en pose de combate

A mí también me gusta pelear-dijo Gid preparándose para pelear

 ** _Los dos rápidamente desaparecieron_**

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BANG!**

 **So _lo se escuchaba el sonido de las ondas de choque_**

 **¡BOOONG!**

 ** _Gid y Zeff chocaron sus puños ocasionando una gran onda de choques, a los dos se les podía ver una sonrisa en sus rostros_**

No esperaba menos del sucesor de Zeno-sama-dijo Gid

Gracias por el alago, tú también eres fuerte, no cabe duda que eres uno de los más fuerte de este universo-dijo Zeff

 ** _Los dos volvieron a desaparecer y las ondas de choques volvieron a escucharse, el planeta temblaba por cada onda_**

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BANG!**

 ** _Los chicos intercambiaran puñetazos y patadas, ambos se lanzaron contra el otro pero antes que se conectaron el golpe, se escucho los grito de unas chicas_**

¡KYYYAAAA! ¡AYUDENOS!

¿Qué fue eso?-dijo Zeff

Vamos ver que pasa-dijo Gid

 ** _Los dos dejaron su pelea y fueron a ver de dónde provenían los gritos_**

 ** _En otro lado del planeta_**

 ** _Dos hermosas chicas de cabello rosado escapaban de tres hombres gigantes, uno era rojo, otro azul y el último amarrillo. Los tres gigantes tenían corazones en los ojos_**

¡Kyaa! ¿Por qué tenemos que sufrir esto Sephie?-dijo una de las peli rosas

Es el precio de la belleza Layla-dijo la chica conocida como Sephie

 ** _Las dos chicas siguieron corriendo pero para su mala suerte los tres gigantes las acorralaron, las chicas se abrazaron y cerraron los ojos_**

 **¡PAAAM!**

 **¡PUUM!**

 **¡BAAAM!**

 ** _Las chicas abrieron los ojos y vieron a los tres gigantes en el suelo noqueados, y también vieron a Gid y a Zeff_**

Un montón de adultos persiguiendo a unas niñas-dijo Gid

Son unos estúpidos-dijo Zeff

¿Ustedes también viven aquí?-dijo Gid viendo a las peli rosadas

No, nuestra raza ya no tiene un planeta natal-dijo Sephie

Bueno eso no importa-dijo Gid acercándose a ellas junto con Zeff-Fueron salvadas solo porque nosotros entrenábamos aquí

Ustedes ¿Pueden vernos sin problemas?-dijo Layla

¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?-dijo Zeff

Les preguntamos si pueden ver nuestros hermosos rostros sin que les pase nada-dijo Sephie

¿Qué? ¿Se dicen a ustedes mismas hermosas?-dijo Gid-Si solo son unas enanas

Tú eres más enano a comparación de tú amigo-dijo Sephie

 ** _Gid se molesto por ese comentario, ya que era cierto, aun ser de la misma edad, Gid era más bajo que Zeff_**

Jajaja te dijo enano-dijo Zeff riendo

¿Saben mínimo quienes somos?-dijo Gid

No lo sabemos idiota-dijo Layla

Si les molesta, solo digan quienes son-dijo Sephie

¿Quiénes son?-dijeron las dos

Soy Gid Lucion Deviluke, detendré todas las guerras de este universo-dijo Gid

Yo soy Zeff Saiko, príncipe de los doce universos y próximo rey de ellos-dijo Zeff

 ** _Las dos chicas solo se le quedaron viendo a los dos, nunca antes habían conocido a chicos que las vieran de frente y sin darse cuenta las dos se enamoraron de ellos_**

 ** _FIN_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Capitulo 3_**

 ** _Planeta Deviluke_**

 ** _Después de salvar a Layla y a Sephie, Gid llevo a Zeff y a las chicas al planeta Deviluke y los llevo al gran castillo en donde vivía, llegando todos se fueron a dormir pero una de las peli rosas se coló en la habitación del príncipe de los dioses_**

 ** _A la mañana siguiente_**

 ** _Zeff comenzaba a despertarse poco a poco, cuando estuvo totalmente despierto quiso levantarse pero sintió algo que lo sujetaba, alzo las sabanas y se encontró con una Layla que lo abrazaba como si fuera un oso de peluche_**

 ** _Cuando levanto las sabanas Layla despertó en ese momento_**

Oh, buenos días Zeff, que bueno que ya despertaras-dijo Layla sonriendo

Layla ¿Por qué estas en mi cama y abrazándome?-dijo Zeff

Etto…bueno es que tenía frio en mi habitación y pensé que la mejor forma de calentarme era abrazando a alguien-dijo Layla sonrojada-Y ya que habitación cerca de la mía decidí venir

Oh ya veo, entonces está bien-dijo Zeff sonriendo

 ** _Tras eso Sephie entra a la habitación_**

Zeff no has…¡¿Qué haces aquí Layla?!-grito Sephie al ver a su hermana con Zeff

Solo vine a calentar mi cuerpo con el de Zeff-dijo Layla

 ** _Sephie rápidamente agarro a su hermana y la aparto de Zeff_**

Lo siento Zeff, esto no volverá a pasar-dijo Sephie

 ** _Rápidamente salió del cuarto dejando a Zeff confundido_**

 _¿Qué acaba de pasar?-pensó Zeff confundido_

 ** _Con Sephie y Layla_**

¿Qué te pasa Sephie? Estaba pasándola bien con Zeff-dijo Layla

¿Qué te pasa a ti? ¿En que estabas pensando al meterte en la cama de Zeff?-dijo Sephie

No veo lo malo, después de todo le estoy demostrando mi amor a Zeff-dijo Layla

¿Amor?-dijo Sephie sorprendida al escuchar lo que dijo su hermana

Sé que es algo repentino, pero fue amor a primera vista Sephie-dijo Layla dramáticamente-Siendo el quien me salvo, me enamore de él

Estás exagerando, te recuerdo que Gid también ayudo-dijo Sephie

Pero no te preocupes hermana, dejare a Gid para ti-dijo Layla

¿D…D…De que habas?-dijo Sephie sonrojada

Por favor Sephie, ¿Creíste que no me daría cuenta? Aunque debo decir que me sorprende que te gusten los bajitos-dijo Layla

No sé de que hablas-dijo Sephie dándole la espalda para que no viera lo sonrojada que estaba-Además Zeff solo se quedar aquí por unos meses, ¿Qué harás cuando él se vaya?

Fácil, me iré con él-dijo Layla

¿Qué?-dijo Sephie sorprendida

Lo sé hermana es difícil pero el amor logra cualquier cosa-dijo Layla

Estás mal de la cabeza-dijo Sephie

 ** _Con Zeff_**

 ** _Zeff se encontraba en el comedor junto con Gid desayunando, había un montón de platos de comida para satisfacer el apetito de Zeff ya que siendo un saiyajin su apetito era muy grande_**

Así que Zeff ¿Cómo la pasaste en tu primer día en el planeta?-dijo Gid

Bastante bien, hoy desperté y me encontré a Layla durmiendo conmigo-dijo Zeff

¿Qué?-dijo Gid sorprendido

Ella dijo que tenía mucho en su habitación y fue a la mía para que mi cuerpo la calentara-dijo Zeff

¿Y qué hiciste?-dijo Gid

Me pareció que estaba bien, así que la deje-dijo Zeff

Zeff ¿Por casualidad nunca has visto a una mujer?-dijo Gid

No, solo he visto a mi padre y a Daishinkan-dijo Zeff

¿Daishinkan?-dijo Gid

Sí él es mi maestro y ayudante de mi padre-dijo Zeff

¿Tú maestro? Entonces debe ser muy fuerte-dijo Gid

Y lo es, es el más poderoso de todos los universos-dijo Zeff

Creo que exagera Zeff-sama-se escucho una voz en el comedor

 ** _De la nada un joven de baja estatura apareció, tenía el cabello claro, piel celeste y ojos de color lila. Tenía una aureola en la parte posterior de su cabeza, vestía un atuendo azul verdoso con hombreras con un triangulo naranja en su pecho y un gran cinturón con un broche dorado en el kanji_** ** _"_** ** _大_** ** _"_**

Daishinkan-dijo Zeff sorprendido

Me da gusto de volverlo a ver, Zeff-sama-dijo el joven sonriendo

¿Él es Daishinkan?-dijo Gid

Así es, el es mi maestro y ayudante de mi padre-dijo Zeff

Usted debe ser el joven Gid ¿Verdad?-dijo Daishinkan

Sí, un gusto conocerlo Daishinkan-sama-dijo Gid haciendo una reverencia

Es gusto es mío, Gid-kun-dijo Daishinkan

Dime Daishinkan, ¿Mi padre te envió?-dijo Zeff

Asé es, Zeno-sama me envió para que siguiera con su entrenamiento-dijo Daishinkan

Entiendo, ¿Está bien si entreno después de comer?-dijo Zeff

No hay ningún problema-dijo Daishinkan

 ** _Zeff regreso a su desayuno junto con Gid, Daishinkan se les unió. Minutos después Sephie y Layla llegaron al comedor y se sorprendieron al ver a Daishinkan_**

Chicos ¿Quién es él?-dijo Sephie refiriéndose a Daishinkan

Él es mi maestro y sirviente de mi padre, Daishinkan-dijo Zeff sorprendiendo a los dos

Es un gusto conocerlas señoritas-dijo Daishinkan

El gusto es nuestro, Daishinkan-sama-dijeron las dos haciendo una reverencia

Bueno Daishinkan, acabe de comer hora de entrenar-dijo Zeff

Muy bien, Gid-kun ¿Le gustaría entrenar con nosotros? A Zeff-sama le convendría un compañero de entrenamiento-dijo Daishinkan

Claro-dijo Gid

¿Nosotras podemos ir?-dijo Layla

Lo siento pero el lugar don iremos sería muy difícil para ustedes, será mejor que se queden-dijo Daishinkan

Pero….

Layla, hagámosle cazo-dijo Sephie

Está bien-dijo Layla de mala gana

Bien es hora de irnos-dijo Daishinkan

 ** _Tras decir eso los tres desaparecieron del lugar dejando a Layla y a Sephie solas en el comedor_**

No puedes contradecirlo, es el maestro de Zeff y ayudante de Zeno-sama-dijo Sephie

Ok admito que exagere, pero no me daré por vencida-dijo Layla

 ** _Con Zeff_**

 ** _Daishinkan los había tele transportado a una dimensión ilimitada en el espacio, no había nada en su alrededor estaba vacía y era totalmente blanca, Gid pudo notar como estaba flotando en la nada y como su cuerpo era un poco más pesado_**

¿Qué es este lugar?-dijo Gid

Este lugar es donde entrenaran-dijo Daishinkan-Aquí un año es igual en un día terrestre

Entones ¿Entrenaremos lo de un año en un día?-dijo Gid

Exacto-dijo Daishinkan-Pero primero

 ** _Daishinkan cambio las ropas de Gid con unas similares que antes llevaba solo que con su símbolo_**

Bien ahora si podemos empezar con el entrenamiento-dijo Daishinkan

 ** _Varias horas después_**

 ** _Layla y Sephie estaban preocupadas por Gid y Zeff, desde el desayuno no los habían vuelto a ver. Ya habían pasado muchas horas después que Daishinkan se los llevo a entrenar_**

Estoy preocupada por ellos-dijo Sephie

Yo igual, ya quiero volver a ver a mí Zeffy-dijo Layla

¿Zeffy?-dijo Sephie

Sí, es el apodo que le puse-dijo Layla

Zeff, ¿Sabe de eso?-dijo Sephie

No, pero se lo diré cuando llegue-dijo Layla-Bueno si es que llega

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 ** _Las chicas estaban totalmente preocupadas por los chicos, no habían llegado el día de ayer a dormir y no habían aparecido en la hora del desayuno_**

Esto no es nada bueno-dijo Layla

¿A dónde los habrá llevado Daishinkan-sama?-dijo Sephie

 ** _Mientras con Gid y Zeff_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 ** _En toda la dimensión se escuchaba poderosas ondas de choques provocadas por Gid y Zeff que se encontraban peleando a una gran velocidad. Los dos habían incrementado sus poderes muy rápido, incluso habían crecido. Ahora los dos tenían una altura de un joven de quince años_**

 **¡BAAMM!**

 ** _Los puños de los dos chocaron contra sus caras, los dos rápidamente se separaron y Gid lanzó unos poderosos rayos hacia el saiyajin pero este los esquivo y creó varias bolas de Ki y se las lanzo a Gid, este voló alto para esquivarlas pero Zeff apareció delante de él, Zeff estiro sus manos delante el estomago de Gid y creó una esfera de poder_**

 **¡BOOOOMMM!**

 ** _Gid salió volando pero se detuvo, rápidamente se volvió a lanzar contra Zeff_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 ** _Los dos estaban a punto de conectar el último golpe pero apareció Daishinkan en medio de los dos deteniendo sus puños con sus dedos_**

Suficiente entrenamiento por hoy-dijo Daishinkan

 ** _Soltó los puños de Zeff y Gid y estos dos se acostaron para descansar_**

Eres muy fuerte Gid, no había peleado con alguien así antes-dijo Zeff

Tú igual eres fuerte Zeff, no esperaba menos del hijo de Zeno-sama-dijo Gid

Bueno volvamos al planeta Deviluke, de seguro Layla-san y Sephie-san deben estar preocupados por ustedes-dijo Daishinkan

 ** _Tras decir eso los tres desaparecieron del lugar_**

 ** _En el planeta Deviluke_**

 ** _Layla y Sephie se encontraban en la sala del castillo esperando el regreso de Zeff y Gid, de repente estos dos aparecen junto con Daishinkan, pudieron ver como los dos habían crecido y se habían vuelto un poco más musculosos. Ambos tenían sus ropas gastadas por tanto entrenamiento_**

Chicos ¿Qué les paso? Crecieron-dijo Sephie

Oh, es que estuvimos en una dimensión donde un día terrestre es un año en entrenamiento-dijo Zeff

Ya que estuvimos dos días ahí se podría decir que ahora tenemos quince años-dijo Gid

Pero qué asco apestan a sudor-dijo Layla tapándose la nariz

Si es cierto, tomen un baño-dijo Sephie también tapándose la nariz

Bueno idea, yo voy primero-dijo Zeff

Ok, soy el siguiente-dijo Gid

Espera Zeff, déjame acompañarte-dijo Layla

Claro no hay problema-dijo Zeff

 ** _Antes que Layla fuera con Zeff al baño, Sephie la sujeto del brazo y le dio una mirada que decía "No intentes nada raro con él" lo cual Layla respondió con una mirada que decía "Intenta detenerme hermana", Layla se zafo del agarre de Sephie y fue al baño con Zeff_**

 ** _En el baño_**

 ** _El baño era muy grande, tenía varias regaderas y una gran tina, Layla se encontraba tallado la espalda del príncipe saiyajin_**

Así que ahora tienes quince-dijo Layla

Se podría decir que sí-dijo Zeff

Ya veo, bueno eso sería un problema para nuestra relación Zeffy-dijo Layla

¿Zeffy?-dijo Zeff confundido

Etto...bueno…yo-dijo Layla sonrojada-Es un apodo que te puso ¿Te gusta?

Sí, me parece bien-dijo Zeff sonriendo

Qué bueno-dijo Layla

Pero ¿Qué quisiste decir con nuestra relación?-dijo Zeff

Bueno, me refería a…a…a nuestra relación que tenemos como amigos-dijo Layla

Oh ya veo, pero no creo que sea un problema si soy un poco mayor que tú-dijo Zeff

Si eso creo-dijo Layla

Oye, ahora quiero lavarte la espalda a ti-dijo Zeff

Ok-dijo Layla

 ** _Layla se dio la vuelta y Zeff comenzó a lavarle la espalda_**

 _Debo hacer algo para que él se enamore de mi-pensó Layla_

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 ** _Layla y Zeff habían terminado su baño y Gid entro después de ellos, Layla se encontraba caminando por los pasillos del castillo hasta que se encontró con Daishinkan_**

Te estaba buscando Layla-san-dijo Daishinkan

¿Para qué me buscaba Daishinkan-sama?-dijo Layla

Sephie-san me conto sobre lo que siente por Zeff-sama-dijo Daishinkan

Oh así que mi hermano fue de chismosa-dijo Layla algo molesta hacia su hermana

Solo vengo a decirte que no me opondré a su relación-dijo Daishinkan

¿Enserio?-dijo Layla feliz

Sí-dijo Daishinkan

Muchas gracias, Daishinkan-sama-dijo Layla

Pero debo decirte que la tendrás muy difícil-dijo Daishinkan

¿A qué se refiere?-dijo Layla

Creo que ya te has dado cuenta que Zeff-sama es muy inocente ¿Verdad?-dijo Daishinkan y Layla asintió con la cabeza-Eso se debe que nunca a conocido a nadie además de mi y su padre, él conoce muy poco de las mujeres y sobre las relaciones

Ya veo, pero no me daré por vencida, hare que se enamore de mí-dijo Layla

Te daré unos consejos, a los saiyajins les gustan dos cosas: la comida y las peleas-dijo Daishinkan-Si conquistas a Zeff-sama con comida ya se enamorara de ti

Y si soy rudo también ¿Verdad?-dijo Layla y Diashinkan asistió-Bien, gracias Daishinkan-sama-dijo yéndose a su cuarto a prepararse para el día de mañana

¿A dónde va Layla?-dijo Zeff llegando donde estaba su maestro

Oh Zeff-sama, quiero preguntarle algo-dijo Daishinkan-¿Qué piensa de Layla-san?

¿Qué pienso de Layla? Pues es una buena amiga-dijo Zeff

Ya veo-dijo Daishinkan

 _Tienes mucho que hacer Layla-san-pensó Daishinkan_

 ** _FIN_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Capitulo 4_**

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 ** _Gid y Sephie se encontraban caminando hacia el comedor pero cuando llegaron, vieron que había humo negro saliendo de la cocina, rápidamente entraron y vieron como Layla estaba cocinando pero la comida se estaba quemando_**

Rayos, de nuevo salió mal-dijo Layla

Layla, ¿Qué estás haciendo?-dijo Sephie

Oh chicos que bueno que llegan-dijo Layla volteándolos a ver y tomando un plato que tenia alado-Quiero que prueben esto

 ** _Dentro del plato había una especie de gelatina negra que al parecer tenía un ojo en él, el ojo vio a Gid y Sephie asustándolos y asqueándolos_**

Estás locas si crees que probaremos eso-dijo Gid

Vamos, quiero saber si está delicioso para dárselo a Zeff-dijo Layla

¿Quieres darle eso a Zeff?-dijo Gid y Layla asintió

¿No se supone que lo amabas? Con eso lo mataras-dijo Sephie

Que cruel eres Sephie, es mi primera vez cocinando, así que me esforcé mucho-dijo Layla tomando una cuchara y hundiéndola en la gelatina-Ahora prueben-dijo ofreciéndole un pedazo

Ni locos-dijeron los dos

 ** _Layla se enojo y le dio un gran pisotón a Gid en su pie haciendo que este gritara, pero mientras gritaba Layla metió la cuchara en su boca y hizo que Gid comiera el pedazo_**

¿Qué tal Gid? ¿Sabe bien?-dijo Layla

¿Gid?-dijo Sephie preocupada

 ** _La cara de Gid se volvió morada y se desmayo_**

¡Gid!-grito Sephie preocupada y ayudándolo

Mmm, parece que necesito elegir mejores ingredientes-dijo Layla

¿Qué pasa aquí?-dijo Zeff legando junto con Daishinkan

 ** _Daishinkan miro a Gid que estaba en el suelo inconsciente y con el rostro morado, luego vio a Layla y que tenía esa gelatina negra y entendió lo que sucedía_**

 _Parece que la tendrás más difícil de que lo creí Layla-san-pensó Daishinkan_

¿Qué le paso a Gid?-dijo Zeff viendo a su amigo en el suelo

Etto…comió algo que cocino un chef y se puso así-dijo Layla

Pues deberían despedir a ese chef, un día pudiera matar a alguien-dijo Zeff

No seas tan cruel Zeff, de seguro que ese chef no tenia malas intenciones-dijo Layla algo triste

Bueno dejando eso alado, ¿Me das de esa gelatina?-dijo Zeff viendo la gelatina que tenia Layla en sus manos

¿Eh?-dijo Layla sorprendida

Se ve algo delicioso, ¿Me das un bocado?-dijo Zeff

Zeff eso fue lo que Gi….

Claro, comételo todo-dijo Layla dándoselo a Zeff y este lo toma

Gracias-dijo Zeff feliz

 _Sí a Zeff le gusta, no me importa la opinión de los demás-pensó Layla_

 _Pobre, morirá joven-pensó Sephie_

 ** _Zeff tomo la cuchara, tomo un poco de la gelatina y lo probo. Sephie creyó que se pondría igual que Gid pero no paso eso, Zeff tenía una sonrisa en su cara, rápidamente comenzó a comer la gelatina a gran velocidad hasta que no quedo nada_**

Estaba deliciosa, algo salado para mi gusto pero estuvo bien-dijo Zeff

¿Enserio?-dijo Layla feliz

Sí, denle al chef mis felicitaciones-dijo Zeff

Etto…Zeff, eso yo lo prepare-dijo Layla sonrojada

¿Enserio?-dijo Zeff y Layla asintió-Cocinas muy bien Layla-dijo sonrojando más a Layla

Zeff-sama ya que tomo su bocadillo sería bueno echar un vistazo al universo-dijo Daishinkan

Tienes razón, íbamos a llevar a Gid pero como esta creo que será imposible-dijo Zeff

 ** _Tras decir eso los dos desaparecieron_**

Aww, le gusto mi comida-dijo Layla sonrojada

Si ya acabaste tu show, sería bueno que me ayudaras llevar a Gid a la enfermería-dijo Sephie

Ok, te ayudare a llegar a tu novio a la enfermería-dijo Layla

¡No es mi novio!-grito Sephie sonrojada

Sí lo que digas hermana-dijo Layla

 ** _Las dos cargaron al pobre peli negro y lo llevaron a la enfermería del castillo_**

 ** _Mientras con Zeff y Daishinkan_**

 ** _Los se encontraban merodeando en el espacio viendo los planetas_**

Daishinkan, ¿Es necesario que sepa todo de cada universo?-dijo Zeff

Es lo más importante para ser el rey de todo Zeff-sama-dijo Daishinkan

Ya veo, tengo una pregunta, se que antes había 18 universos pero ahora hay 12. ¿Por qué?-dijo Zeff

Vera, antes que tú padre te escogiera para ser el próximo rey de todo, hubieron algunos universos que creyó que ya no deberían existir-dijo Daishinkan

¿Así que los elimino?-dijo Zeff

Sí-dijo Daishinkan

Mi padre es muy fuerte, ¿Crees que pueda superarlo?-dijo Zeff

Diría que sí, en este momento tú alcanzarías el 2% de su poder-dijo Daishinkan

¿Solo el 2%?-dijo Zeff desilusionado-Necesito entrenar más

 **¡BOOOOMM!**

 ** _Escucharon una gran explosión cerca en donde estaban, fueron al lugar de donde provino la explosión y al llegar pudieron ver como un planeta había explotado, Daishinkan y Zeff pensaron que había sido obra de Bills, el dios destructor de ese universo así que decidieron dejarlo pero Zeff pudo ver a una chica de cabello negro, largo y de piel morena en el lugar_**

Daishinkan, ¿Quién es esa chica?-dijo Zeff

No losé, pero de seguro fue ella quien destruyo el planeta ya que no siento el poder de Bills o de Weiss-dijo Daishinkan

 ** _Los dos decidieron acercarse a la chica, pudieron ver como ella usaba un vestido negro con una yukata de color negro, su cabello le llegaba hasta la espalda tenia unos ojos amarillos que Zeff consideraba lindos_**

¿Quién eres tú?-dijo Zeff

¿Mmm?-dijo la chica mirando a Zeff y noto el gran poder que expulsaba

 _Este tipo tiene un gran poder pero no se compara con el sujeto que lo acompaña-pensó la chica_

¿Quién eres y porque estas destruyendo planetas?-dijo Zeff

¿Por qué debería responderte?-dijo la chica

Porque destruir planetas es de los dioses de la destrucción y tú no eres un dios destructor-dijo Zeff

¿Cómo sabes de los dioses de la destrucción?-dijo la chica

Porque yo soy el hijo del rey de todos los dioses y Universos, Zeno-dijo Zeff

¡¿Ze…Ze…Zeno-sama es tú padre?!-grito la chica sorprendida

Sí, soy el príncipe de todo, me llamo Zeff y el es mi maestro Daishinkan-dijo Zeff presentando a su maestro

 _Esto es malo, si descubren sobre mi plan no hay duda que me borraran del mundo-pensó la chica asustada pero rápidamente se le vino una idea-Pero si consigo que él se enamore de mi tendría a todos los universos en mis manos_

Vas a hablar o no-dijo Zeff

Yo soy Némesis, un gusto conocerlo Zeff-sama-dijo la chica

¿Némesis? Es un bonito nombre-dijo Zeff sonriendo

¿Crees que mi nombre es lindo?-dijo Némesis con un pequeño sonrojo

Sí pero tú también eres linda-dijo Zeff sonrojándola más-Pero dime ¿Por qué estas destruyendo planetas?

Bueno yo…yo….fue otro sujeto-dijo Némesis

¿Otro sujeto?-dijo Zeff

Sí, yo trate en detenerlo pero era muy fuerte para mí-dijo Némesis

¿Y cómo era ese sujeto?-dijo Zeff

Bueno era pelinegro, usaba aretes dorados y tenía una cola con un tridente al final-dijo Némesis

Esa persona se parece mucho a mi amigo Gid-dijo Zeff

¿Gid? ¿Hablas de Gid Deviluke?-dijo Némesis

Sí, actualmente estoy viviendo en su castillo en el planeta Deviluke-dijo Zeff

 _Rayos, tenía planeado que matara a Gid para por fin gobernar en el Universo pero parece que será imposible-pensó Némesis_

Una pregunta ¿Tienes hogar? Porque si no puedes venir con nosotros al planeta Deviluke-dijo Zeff

Etto… si tengo un hogar, de hecho ya me tengo que ir-dijo Némesis

Ok, espero volverte a ver Némesis-dijo Zeff

Yo igual Zeff-sama-dijo Némesis

Solo Zeff, quita el sama-dijo Zeff

Pero…

No tienes que ser tan formar conmigo-dijo Zeff

Ok, nos vemos Zeff-dijo Némesis

 ** _Tras decir eso tomaron caminos diferentes, Némesis se quedo pensando un plan para poder conquistar a Zeff y así no solo gobernar en su Universo sino en todos los demás_**

 ** _Mientras que Zeff y Daishinkan siguieron viajando por el Universo_**

Nova-sama-dijo Daishinkan

¿Qué pasa?-dijo Zeff

Aquella chica le llamo su atención ¿Verdad?-dijo Daishinkan

Sí, pude sentir un poder muy grande en ella, pero su poder no se compara con el de Gid-dijo Zeff

Por cierto ¿Cómo estaba la comida que preparo Layla-san?-dijo Daishinkan

La verdad estaba algo agrio y salado pero me gusto mucho-dijo Zeff

Ya veo, no cree que sería una buena esposa-dijo Daishinkan

¿Qué es esposa? ¿Se puede comer?-dijo Zeff

Ahh, al parecer le tengo mucho que enseñar sobre las mujeres y las relaciones-dijo Daishinkan dejando confundido a Zeff

 ** _Varias horas después_**

 ** _Planeta Deviluke_**

 ** _Gid había despertado con un terrible dolor de estomago por comer la comida de Layla, Sephie tuvo que cuidarlo todo el día hasta que se recuperara. Mientras Layla estaba esperando que Zeff y Daishinkan regresaron al planeta Deviluke_**

Ya regresamos-dijo Zeff

¿A dónde fueron?-dijo Layla

Fuimos a dar un vistazo a la galaxia del sur y mañana iremos a la galaxia del oeste-dijo Zeff-Por cierto Gid ¿Sabías que hay un sujeto como tú destruyendo planetas?

¿Qué alguien como yo?-dijo Gid

Sí, eso me lo dijo Némesis-dijo Zeff sorprendiendo a Gid

¿Acabas de decir Némesis?-dijo Gid

Sí, ella es una linda chica de cabello negro-dijo Zeff

 _Dijo que era linda-pensó Layla celosa y molesta_

Bueno voy a tomar un baño y me iré a dormir-dijo Zeff

 ** _Zeff fue a tomar un baño y después se fue a dormir, cuando estaba dormido no se dio cuenta que Némesis había llegado al planeta y a su habitación, ella se acerco a él y se le quedo mirando_**

 _Debo admitir que es muy lindo-pensó Némesis sonrojada mientras veía a Zeff_

 ** _De repente la puerta de la habitación se abrió y ella se oculto, Layla entro a la habitación y subió a la cama y abrazo a Zeff_**

¿Por qué consideras a esa tal Némesis linda y a mi no?-dijo Layla algo triste

 _¿Me considera linda?-pensó Némesis más sonrojada_

 ** _Zeff puso sus brazos en la cintura de Layla acercándola más a él y haciéndola sonrojar mucho_**

Layla-dijo Zeff dormido

¿Estás soñando conmigo?-dijo Layla

 ** _Layla se acomodo en el pecho de Zeff como si fuera una almohada y se quedo dormida, Némesis salió de su escondite y no quiso perder contra Layla así que también subió a la cama y se acosto con Zeff, esté también la abrazo sonrojándola antes de quedar dormida_**

 ** _FIN_**

 ** _Espero que les haiga gustado el capitulo, les voy a decir cuáles serán las chicas que formaran el harem de Zeff:_**

 ** _Némesis, Layla, Ophis, la supremo kaiosama del oeste, Vados, Irene Belserion, Ikaros, Nymph, Astrea y Mavis_**

 ** _Estas son las chicas por el momento, si quieren que agregue otra déjenmelo en los comentarios, hasta el próximo capitulo_**


End file.
